


Late Night Craving and Secret Stashes.

by honey_bee_holly



Category: Avengers, Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Marvel, bucky barnes x reader - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_bee_holly/pseuds/honey_bee_holly





	Late Night Craving and Secret Stashes.

As you make you way towards the main kitchen. Your plan clear… homemade orange and chocolate chip cookies.

You shovel your way through the kitchen.  
Grabbing everything you need.

A large round bowl from the bottom drawer under the oven.  
One orange from the fruit bowl that stands next to the sink.  
You grab the flour and vanilla from the cupboard above the hob.  
The egg and butter from the fridge.

“Where are the choc chips? God I swear if Barton’s eaten them again I’ll... ” You mutter to yourself as you open the junk food cupboard.

”What ya doin doll” Bucky mumbles, sleep clear in his voice as he waddles into the room.

“I wanted cookies”

”Doll you do realise it‘s three in the morning right?.” He asked rubbing his eyes.

”hmm ya but ‘m craving orange and chocolate cookies” you huff with a pout. 

Bucky wraps his arm round your waist, his head rubbing into the crock of your neck, sighing as he does so.

”we can make some doll” he mutter

“Good cause I was gonna do it anyway.” You turn your head slightly to kiss his head. “ I just need to know where the hell the choc chips are” you lean back into his chest with a huff.

“Well I think stevie ate a pack yesterday and ya know he likes to hide his food.” He kisses the back of your neck. “Lucky for ya I know just where he hides ‘em”

Bucky lets go of you as he walk to the corner cupboard where we keep our cleaning equipment. He squats down to reach for a tin box from the far back.  
Standing back up Bucky brings the tin over to you.

You snort “oh… what the…” You pause to take a deep breath trying not to laugh as he places the tin onto the counter. “Buck why does stevie have a care bear tin to hide his food in.” 

“Doll… he's a punk c'mon” he beams a smirk your way. “You should see the tin he hides his office” he snickers as he opens the brightly coloured tin.

He shuffles through the sweets and chocolate. “Hey I was wondering where the damn toffee bars went… that little punk.” Bucky growls. “Do ya think he’ll notice if I took a bar or two” he smiles sweetly down at you.

“Buck the chips.” you look up at his puppy face. “sure take a bar.” You roll your eyes at him “even if he noticed he can’t really say anything without giving anyway his secret stash”

“Mmmm, true.” He mutters as he grabs two bars of toffee bars and a bag of chocolate chips. “Here ya are dollface.”

You grab onto his shoulder, bringing him down a bit to kiss his cheek. “Thanks handsome” you walk back to where you’ve placed everything else. 

“Ya know maybe instead of eating that toffee why don’t cha come help me” 

“Sure thing doll” he walks over and wrapped his right arm round you as he eats a bar of toffee. “Buck I said help not cuddle” you lean your head back onto his shoulder to look up at him as his right hand rubs your stomach. “I am helping dollface” he smirks down at you.


End file.
